Field
The present patent application relates to an exercise device with an adjustable desk,
In order to promote good health and physical well-being, many individuals engage in a physical activity or exercise. It is common for individuals who are engaging in physical activities or exercises to use exercise devices or machines to assist in performing exercises. One type of exercise device or machine is a cycling device, such as a stationary “bicycle” which provides pedals on a crank subject to a resistive force, such that a user may cyclically move their feet to turn the pedals against the resistive force, to provide the workout. Other exercise devices or machines may include, but not limited to, elliptical exercise devices, cross-training devices or stair climbing devices. Some exercise devices are designed to be portable, and to be placed on a floor such that a user may engage the exercise device or machine with their legs. The present patent application provides improvements over the prior art exercise devices,